User blog:SirForgotmypassword3times/World Map of Redwall World (Conceptual Artwork)
Here is my concept map of the Redwall 'Earth' in my eyes including lakes, seas, oceans, countries, territories, continents, and the major routes of explorers in the time. If you wish, you may request the renaming of a country since most of them were random places I put there to complete the map. Also, I need help with locating some of the lakes and naming them, so you can also request the naming or renaming of lakes. So here it is, my map of the Redwall World in my eyes. A small box indicates the 'known Redwall world' that has been mapped. This is only the Key for my map which I am posting on Fan Art. I can't insert it here because the toolbar has been removed from the blog post edit page. Places and Countries: 1. Mossflower Country 2. SouthsWard 3. Southern Plains 4. DavenHalt 5. Eastern Woodlands 6. Larnen 7. Western Isles 8. KaupennHalt 9. PortenVault 10. CaupenHarven 11. Western Peak 12. IreStromm 13. Drovmen 14. Savemor' 15. Cammerdawn 16. Zuphermen 17. Valern 18. HarrenSav 19. AlkenTraugh 20. Corphan Republic 21. OltenTrov 22. HaverDam 23. YenDoven 24. Thardanviel 25. Tserdian 26. AlterVan 27. Converdan 28. JolvanKrauf 29. Zertimen 30. Verdan Shire 31. Solten Marshes 32. HartsenViel 33. Trautenn 34. GregsHalt 35. LatvanSawn 36. MartvanSawn 37. GrovanDraeden 38. AmryVanTraufenn 39. Yuskahv Bezerken 40. UlvanTradan 41. IvansGebiet 42. TordiaufenHeise 43. JerdyDrautenn 44. Harold's Territory 45. KotsJovanHein 46. YutzLurdanSol 47. FaultrenGaizer 48. MetzerFrommen 49. JokenShaulver 50. RoudanVaugan 51. YetrovMenenn 52. EmberStorm 53. Vauliber 54. Czardan Shire 55. Hannel's Berrum 56. Dan'sarren 57. FabrenDantrus 58. WarvenParl 59. Abe's Shire 60. KatrenBierre 61. Lamer'nave 62. Cetran Verre Borrem 63. EpreDanver 64. Straughnberg 65. Heipren Samwalt 66. Hanver 67. Tendrav Baudren 68. Verra Sandrei' 69. SalderVan 70. DanSerbian 71. JonFarren 72. Thendrael 73. Soldayman 74. EiterVille 75. Randoven 76. JakenBerl 77. IlerVeil 78. DosFaldren 79. AgenVerbloch 80. DanTraubenn 81. ZophenHeim 82. Arben Shire 83. Harvan Shire 84. SetranVeiber 85. Cedrivan 86. Uirlen Shire 87. Sander Shire 88. AileWald 89. LetrenVault 90. Lutverd 91. MaikenZalder 92. HeinerSol 93. TerrelVana' 94. Kastroven 95. Sareldaran 96. Partnenn 97. ArtnennVale 98. WassenSeitig 99. Survian Isle 100. JongenHalt 101. Norland, Irewood, and ForShire 102. Great Shire 103. Fen Shire, SanFord, and Queartikan 104. Com'Sarren and Kingdoms of Chancery 105. Sander'Fae 106. TurtenHeim 107. AltVerlen 108. Bendrington 109. Folshure 110. South Isle 111. East Isles 112. MireStromm 113. Cove Isle 114. MerraDokten 115. PaltanHalt 116. SandStromm 117. AerenTraugh 118. ElberSpire 119. Darrev'An'Mire 120. JolvenHeim 121. Sar'Faeler 122. Zuldamen'Ire 123. HelmenVerdo 124. TurdishBolge 125. Sader AlvenTraugh 126. Cetrivan Ekvator 127. Salvenn Isle 128. Setrumikus 129. Batrevain 130. ColsWorth 131. IvanBerkz 132. Dendrevain 133. Verden Shire 134. SeltenVerre 135. ArpsenWeil 136. TitranVierre 137. WaltzenVeir 138. GotvernStrommen 139. Setrika 140. NetrenanTol' 141. HaelenBerl 142. Tautras 143. Seliverdo' 144. ThadrenHalt 145. Stedet av Vinteren 146. Frigidis 147. AmerSound 148. Terra gelu 149. Ubi Consistimus 150. Dux Mortuus Pro 151. 'Eo quod non sit proprium' 152. Insula Johannes 153. 'Perpetuam Coram' 154. Domo Patris 155. Dura Mortis 156. Titranis 157. Peravespa' 158. Locus Novi Orbis 159. 'Dat Terra ad Mortem' 160. 'Per Hoc Testa' 161. Gefrorene Bucht 162. Sudlichen Landern 163. Dervan Insel 164. DandenVerlz 165. Faulken Isle 166. Destros Valenburl 167. Pakter Etrevahn 168. Sol'de'man 169. HandaervenDahg 170. Ahmry'Vertana 171. Sehr'faniel des' Potrevan 172. Terra'Saht'ah 173. Sepre'n'Aerus 174. Mitte Land Ort 175. SorverdBassen 176. GolvernenServan 177. Ric Mit Gold 178. StolBurg 179. SandenHiver 180. Vestalian 181. PaterVale 182. 'Ort de Summers' 183. LunVladenBurkenn (Dervish) 184. SchoffenStromm 185. AldVerksenFolche (Dervish) 186. MekkerVostenDavv' (Dervish) 187. DervyKgnotBergan* (Dervish) 188. DervyJok'kgnoven'Hieolerg* (Dervish name) 189. OgStrommNgogenHoiger (Dervish) 190. SuldenDavv' en BurksenSturg'n (Dervish) 191. 'Ergnon dern' OdnenLaiken' (Dervish) 192. Sav'ierre an Derdisch (Dervish) 193. CyperDanden 194. Enverg Shire 195. 'Sud'en Laiken' (Dervish) 196. Serre' ay'Brinen' (Dervish) 197. 'Kolt'ed Nol'and Derd' (Dervish) 198. K't'en'Kngovik yon'Fluden (Dervish "Curve of the River" or "River's Curve") 199. Fluden'Hault (Dervish "Lake Stop") 200. Oben'der FludenDiagoute (Dervish "River Mouth") 201. Opt'dov an' du'rt EuadenBargled (Dervish "Over the Wide Sea") 202. Kot'la'nd's Pieken (Dervish) 203. Hagger'd'Kngoven' (Dervish) 204. Ng'kngo'Vik Zund'fluden (Dervish "UngerVick's Sound) 205. Kophius'Ende 206. Zauten'Kalt'Strommen ("Cold, Wind Storm") 207. Septentrio 208. Gelido 209. Adustum 210. Tempestate Nivis 211. Finem Fluminus 212. Terra Frigida 213. 'Ubi Bonum Deserit' 214. Frigiduses 215. Austium Glacialis 216. Laider's Isle 217. Zuldetras 218. 'Et non Revertar' 219. 'Terra Arcto' 220. 'Sistunt Cevierre' 221. 'Glacialis Oculi' 222. 'Frigidus Argento' 223. 'Bruma Aeternam' 224. 'Terra Gelu' 225. 'Dura Terra Aquis' 226. 'Mortem Aquam' 227. 'Insula Dura' 228. Dervy'Gorrum 229. FrossemBurg 230. Tordan Isle 231. Mervy's Isle 232. Dervan Isle 233. 'Orientis Regionem' 234. Cidren's Isle 235. 'Sit Locus Mustela' 236. 'Insula Fata' 237. 'Insula in Medio Mari' 238. Martvan Isle 239. Cetrica 240. Verkitzen Isle 241. Saufer's Isle 242. 'Plac de Treis'en Morum' 243. 'Perrum Dokt' 244. 'Aravas' an' Thedris' 245. 'Qua Flumen Dividit' 246. Kutran Isle 247. Cetrevus Isle 248. Marten Isle 249. Eastern Plateaus 250. Servan Isle 251. Tratan Isle 252. Alte'more 253. Serta'Dem Oceans, Seas and Major Lakes: a) The Great Sea or Western Sea b) Eastern Sea c) Dervan Sea d) ZuphanHeimer Sea e) Magna Mare (The Great Ocean) f) Traedokt Ocean g) Circum Terram h) Tiradus i) Serdamen Lake j) Lake Abner k) Lake KaltWasser l) Hoffman Lake m) Jovanmeer n) Glacies Lacus o) Sevier' Lake p) 'Paulo Lacus' q) Tot'Al'merd Marina r) Lake SturmGewasser s) Centre Lake t) ... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts